evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombot Sphinx-inator
The Zombot Sphinx-inator is one of the robots created by Dr. Zomboss in the second game of Plants vs. Zombies. It appeared as a boss in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Ancient Egypt - Day 35, Modern Day - Day 32 and Arena. Like the original Zombot, it was used by him to defeat the plants, the Players and eat their brains. History The Zombot Sphinx-inator first appeared in Ancient Egypt - Day 25 as a boss. The Players has to use Wall-nuts, Cabbage-pults, Bloomerangs, Iceberg Lettuce, Grave Busters, Bonk Choys, and Repeaters to fight Dr. Zomboss. After defeating the Zombot, its legs were destroyed, he warped in a time portal and teleported away, and the Players earns the Ancient Egypt trophy (a money bag when replayed). It also returned in Ancient Egypt - Day 35 as an extra boss. Dr. Zomboss upgraded his Zombot by launching more missiles, summoning more tombstones and summoning veteran zombies. The player has to use Bloomerangs, Iceberg Lettuces, Grave Busters, Repeaters, Celery Stalkers, Sap-fling, and Parsnips. After he was defeated, the Players earned a money bag (formerly a mystery gift box). In Modern Day - Day 32, when the game picked Ancient Egypt boss fight, Dr. Zomboss used his Zombot Sphinx-inator to fight the Players. They have to use Pirate Seas plants (Kernel-pults, Snapdragons, Spikeweeds, Spring Beans, Coconut Canons, Threepeaters, and Cherry Bombs) to fight him. He summoned the same zombies and used the same attacks from Ancient Egypt - Day 25. After he was defeated, the Players earned a Modern Day Piñata (formerly a mystery gift box), and a money bag when replayed. It also returned to Arena as a boss in Zoybean Pod' Boss Fight Tournament with infinite health. After it was defeated in each phase, the Players earned 10000 points. Appearance The Zombot takes the form of the Sphinx statue's head, and four spider-like legs at the bottom. It also has a yellow eye to fire missiles at the plants, and a mouth to summon zombies. Zombies Summoned Dr. Zomboss opens the robot's mouth to create a portal that can summon zombies. *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Pyramid-Head Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Explorer Zombie *Torchlight Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Imp Mummy *Mummified Gargantuar *Ra Zombie (Arena only) *Camel Zombies (Arena only) Other Attacks *Dr. Zomboss fires the missiles that target each plant, and summon 2 tombstones (4 in Ancient Egypt - Day 35). *Dr. Zomboss uses the robot's front legs to tap on all plants in front of him, charges it forward, which can kill all plants and zombies in two rows, and jumps back to the rightmost columns. *Dr. Zomboss moves and jumps around to avoid damages from plants. Gallery Zombot Sphinx inator.jpg Trivia *The Zombot Sphinx-inator used Dr. Doofenshmirtz's iconic suffix "inator" from Phineas and Ferb series. *In Arena, when Dr. Zomboss summons Camel Zombies, the head part is summoned first, then its body came up from the ground. Category:War-Machines Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Summoning Category:Technology Category:Elementals Category:Teleportation Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Battlesuits